What Have You Done
by The Official Demonator
Summary: With the Autobots in the picture now, Sarah Lennox isn't sure if she wants her daughter around them. When things get tense between her and her husband, what will Colonel Lennox do? Will/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Something I just want to try out and see what kind of feedback I'd get.. Tell me what you think, please.**

* * *

><p>The stars were bright that particular night, but there was something that broke the silence in a painful way. A house stood not too far away, every single light off except the kitchen, and inside, stood Sarah Lennox and Will Lennox; both red in the face from anger.<p>

"I don't know what you want me to do!" Will yelled, gripping the edge of the table. "This is our life now, and you knew it would be this way for the rest of it!"

"That was _before_ I realized how much of an impact this will be on Annie's future!" Sarah screamed back. "For Christ's sake, Will, she's being tossed into this unwillingly!"

"She's eight months old, Sarah," Will replied through gritted teeth. "Everything we do with her is against her own will."

"That isn't the point," Sarah's tone was full of warning and her eyes had slightly opened wider. "I don't want her to grow up as Ironhide's apprentice. I want her to grow up with _real_ human friends!"

"And, pray tell Sarah, _why_ she still can't do that?" Sarah's husband folded his arms with a careless shrug; something he had been doing a lot lately.

She closed her eyes, feeling a tear forming, but she tried her best to prevent it. It was no use. "I want people to like her for who she is, not who she is friends with."

"You're the one who married a military guy," Will told her sternly. "You walked into the mess that was waiting for you-"

"Will, I never said this was a _mess_-"

But he ignored her. "And now you're finally realizing the consequences. Sarah," he shut his eyes and released a deep breath that sounded more like a growl. "I'm a _Colonel_. I mean something to my country, and if you can't live with that, then you should have never gotten with me in the first place. We knew this was coming."

"And I _did_ know what was coming," Sarah barked back. "And excuse me for not realizing at the time I first met you that an _alien race_ would soon be a part of it!" A sudden crying from upstairs stopped both adults mid-rant, and they both looked towards the stairs. Finally, making eye contact again, Sarah walked closer to him so her face was in front of his. "If you want the divorce, Will, then you can get the papers ready. _I_ have a daughter to take care of."

Brushing his shoulder lightly, Sarah walked past her husband and headed up the steps, leaving Will in a dead silence.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day..<strong>

"So, are things any better?" Epps asked his good friend as they walked side by side. "Anything new?"

"Nope," Will released his intake of air in annoyance. "No, she's still trying to fight with me all the time. She doesn't want Annie around the 'Bots anymore."

"Does Ironhide know this?" Rob raised an eyebrow, knowing how much Ironhide adored Annabelle.

"Not yet," Will sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I'm kinda afraid to. Knowing him, he'll come unglued on Sarah."

"Ironhide is your family guardian," Rob folded his arms. "He deserves to know more than anybody else."

Will looked away, ashamed at what was happening with his life. Ashamed at how fast one thing can lead to another and before you know it, everything you worked so hard to get is slowly falling away from you. "I know he does."

As if on cue, Ironhide stopped before them, readying his cannon. "Firing range, Lennox?"

"Uh," Looking to Epps, Will sighed when his friend nodded back at him before walking away. Will then directed his attention back to the tall Cybertronian. "Sure, 'Hide. I actually have something to talk to you about."

Ironhide noticed Will's discomfort as they walked, and he shot him a curious look. "What about?"

"Sarah and I are fighting," Will got straight to the point. "Um, she.. Ironhide," he sighed, not able to say what he wanted to say. Ironhide's look on his face was enough to urge will on. "She doesn't want Annie involved with the Autobots."

Ironhide slowed down a bit, passing Will another concerned look. "But.. she is married to you.. and I am your guardian. Annabelle will always be involved with us-"

"I know."

Will looked as if he would cry and that was when Ironhide finally caught what he was saying. "You two are not going to be together for long, then." It wasn't a question, more like stating a fact.

Will caught his breath and avoided eye contact with his guardian. "That's the way it looks, bud."

"May I throw in my two cents, Lennox?" Ironhide suddenly asked without seeming to give it a second through. Will nodded silently and watched the mech bend down to meet his eyes. "Move on. Find somebody who will accept us." Will had to admit that he thought his eyes were going to fall out, they were so wide, but Ironhide continued anyway. "Sarah does not understand that we are part of your life now; part of Earth's _history_ and we cannot be removed so easily. Find somebody who knows this."

"Ironhide," Will sputtered, still shocked. "It's not that easy-"

"I was not saying it would be," Ironhide chuckled. "But I have always wondered how you two remain together. The arguments got worse each week. Eventually the branch will break if you hold on for too long. I have learned from this, as well, and I am only helping you so that you do not end up like me; forever alone."

"You're not forever alone," Will told him, pointing a finger at Ironhide's scarred face. "You don't need a femme to love you for you."

"You're right, Will," Ironhide smiled gently. "I have my cannons, and they are the only ones for me."

At that, Will laughed; full-heartedly. He shook his head, still grinning. "What are we gonna do with you, Ironhide?"

"The real question is, what would you do _without_ me?" Ironhide raised an eye ridge. "And we all know the answer to that question."

"And that is..?" Will shrugged.

Ironhide smirked. "Suffer. Be captured by the 'Cons. Do their bidding, etcetera.. etcetera."

"That's okay, Ironhide," Will patted the mech's armor. "We already suffer with you. Well," he gave that a second thought. "At least Sideswipe and Sunstreaker do."

"Ah, you reminded me," Ironhide groaned, standing up to full height. "I was supposed to unlock the scraplets from the brig two hours ago."

"I'm sure they're thrilled," Will smiled. "Anyway, thanks for the chat, Ironhide. It's always nice to get this shit off your chest. And.. I'll consider what you said, but it's not going to be easy."

"I know," Ironhide nodded. "But I believe.. _truly_.. that it is the best plan for you right now. You are still young and it is our greatest challenges and how we deal with them that define us as a person. Live your life while you still can."

Will nodded a final time. "Will do. Thank you, Ironhide." and with a final wave, Will spun on his heel and walked the opposite direction; off to think about what Ironhide had told him.

* * *

><p>Leena Schiffer groaned, wiping the sweat off of her forehead as she stared at the targets in the distance. Four shots; two misses. Ironhide wouldn't be too pleased with her lack of attention recently. She sighed, preparing for another round of firing her gun, but it was the heavy footsteps heard behind her that stopped her dead in her tracks.<p>

"What's wrong?" Ironhide's voice made some hairs stand on her neck, despite the heat. "You missed. Twice."

She flinched. "I know. I'm not sure why, really." She sighed, turning around to finally face him. She gasped when she nearly ran her face into his metal one. _"Christ_! Don't do that!"

He chuckled, standing tall. "Perhaps a little scare will get you back on track."

"Or give me a heart attack," she breathed, calming herself down. Then, she shot him a cheeky grin. "And you know Ratchet wouldn't like that."

Ironhide chuckled, the sound of his voice rumbling through the silent air. Then, he stopped and slowly bent back down to her level. He stared at her for a few seconds, and she was about to ask him if something was wrong, but he finally broke the silence for her. "What do you think of Will Lennox?"

Leena had to admit, she was a bit startled at his sudden question. She blinked. "The _Colonel_?" When Ironhide nodded, she shrugged. "He is very nice. A great leader.. why?"

"He is going through a rough time," Ironhide told her, not seeming to think twice before he spoke. "Perhaps you would.. be a friend to him?"

"That would be prying into his business," Leena replied, shaking her head. "I couldn't do that, Ironhide."

"I'm not asking you to be in his business," Ironhide chuckled. "Just.. chat with him. I'm sure he'd appreciate the company."

"You're very kind all of a sudden," Leena laughed. "Why is this?"

"Am I not to begin with?" Ironhide frowned, folding his heavy arms against his chest as he glared down at her. "I'm offended, femme."

She sighed after giving it a second thought. "Alright, old mech. Help me take down these targets, and I'll talk to Colonel Lennox. Sound like a deal?"

Ironhide nodded, holding a finger up to her. She shook it. "Deal," he nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I hope I can get more! I have a big plot for this and I do hope it works out well! I need your support, though! Help the Leena/Will cause! xD Haha.**

* * *

><p>Leena sighed, her lips in the form of an 'o' as she released her breath heavily. She looked around for a brief couple of seconds before straightening her posture and continuing her journey in a straight line. When she got to where she wanted, she smiled kindly. "Morning, Colonel Lennox."<p>

Will Lennox turned around at the sound of his name being said. When he saw Leena, he stared at her for a second or two before he nodded. "Morning, Leena. You need something?"

She swallowed hard. What was she supposed to say? That she didn't need anything and just wanted to say hi for the hell of it? So, she decided to tell the partial truth. "Oh, no. I just saw you looked a little down today and wanted to see how you were. That's all." She mentally slapped herself after that.

He frowned, probably wondering if it was obvious he wasn't in a good mood. But, to her surprise, he smiled back and nodded. "Thanks, Lee. I appreciate that. How's Ironhide been treating you?"

She was surprised, but tried her best not to show it. He hardly ever called her by her nickname. He was always so formal. "Oh, he's been treating me kindly. He's trained me well." She ran a nervous hand over her head and down her long, black ponytail.

"Awesome. I'll have to tell him he's doing a good job, then," Will folded his arms with a grin. "So, you're from Wales, right?"

She nodded, "Yes, originally, but I've lived in England most of my life."

"Cool, cool," Will nodded. He began to look around and that was when Leena knew things were going to be awkward unless she said something else.

"So," she sighed, looking around, too.

"Let me guess," Will smirked. "Ironhide got you to do this."

Leena was _shocked_. She began to stutter out an answer immediately. "W-what? Oh, um, w-why would you say _that_?"

"Because," Will began. "Ironhide has lived with me for _months_. I think I know him by now, and he was up my ass about the whole situation earlier."

"Oh," she replied quickly. "Well, I don't want to intrude or anything. Ironhide.. he's very demanding when he wants to be."

"I know," Will agreed. "But, thank you for talking to me, anyway."

She nodded with a small smile. "Sure, no problem, Colonel."

"Will," he said.

"Beg pardon?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Will," he repeated with a grin. "Just call me Will."

At that, she couldn't help but smile even wider. "Oh, okay. Sure thing, um, Will." Looking behind her, she saw Ironhide standing a few hundred feet away, waiting for her. "Well," she turned back around to talk to Will again. "I should head back to the range. Ironhide and I have another practice run to go before we call it quits for the day."

"No problem," Will told her. "Don't wanna keep the big brute waiting." He winked with a laugh, and she chuckled with him. "Nice talking to you, Leena. Uh, maybe if you're not busy later you could come and find me. I could use some help with a few things and I figured we could chat a bit, too. That okay?"

At that, Leena was more than happy to nod her head and say yes to. "Sure thing! I wouldn't mind, really. I'm almost positive Ironhide has other things to do, as well, so he shouldn't keep me for too long. Although, Ratchet did want to see me after practice for a quick check-up. I assume he thinks Ironhide has been taking a toll on me." She chuckled.

Will smiled. "Ratchet is always paranoid, but alright; that sounds fine with me. Whenever you're free. There's no rush."

Leena nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later, then, Col- I mean Will." With a small laugh and a wave goodbye, she turned around and jogged back over to where Ironhide stood; waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"Alright femme," Ironhide grunted, folding his arms. "Spill it. What happened?"<p>

Leena shrugged, earning a glare from Ironhide. "Nothing. I talked to him for a few minutes and that was it. He thanked me for it, and then he asked me if I'd be willing to help him with a few things later."

"And?" She could tell Ironhide was on the edge of his seat. "Well? What did you say?"

Leena smiled. "I told him yes, obviously." Suddenly, she frowned. "Why exactly are you so _determined_ to get us to be friends?"

Ironhide sighed, knowing it was about time he told her the truth. It was better than lying. "He's having family issues. His wife is not happy with him." Even though it was not his business to tell, Ironhide _did_ drag Leena in to it, and it was time she at least knew what was going on.

She nodded silently, but then she froze. "You're not trying to do what I _think_ you're doing, are you?"

"And what am I trying to do?"

"Get the Colonel and myself together.." The Brit raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Because if you are, it's not right, Ironhide. I do not want to be a home wrecker."

"Sorry, sweetspark," Ironhide winked. "But the home is already wrecked, and soon, it will be totaled."

"Regardless," she shook her head. "It is _not_ my business."

"Alright, look," Ironhide growled with a mixture of a sigh. "Just meet up with him later and talk to him. See if he discusses the topic with you. I'm not trying to make you into a home wrecker, Lee-"

"Ironhide!" Will's voice erupted before either of them could say another word and Ironhide's head snapped in the direction his name came from. He was surprised to see Will Lennox marching towards them. "Change of plans. We're going to Chernobyl right now. Emergency mission. Pack up so we can go, alright?" He looked at Leena next. "I want you to stay here; this might get rough."

"O-okay," she stuttered. "When will you guys be back?"

"I don't know," Will sighed. "I hope soon. Ironhide, let's go; we don't have much time."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'," The weapons specialist huffed, readying his cannons before transforming into his alternate mode. He spoke through the radio. "Leena, take off for the rest of the day. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Before she could even whisper a reply, she watched as Lennox hopped inside Ironhide's passenger side, and the mech leave a trail of dust as he floored it away from her.

* * *

><p>Hours had gone by before she heard the news that Lennox and the rest of the team, including Ironhide, were arriving back at base with interesting news. She heard a few soldiers mention at how angered Optimus Prime seemed to be, according to the other soldiers who went on the mission who told them.<p>

Whatever had happened that was such an emergency at Chernobyl, Leena knew it wasn't something good for them. When she saw the familiar semi and Topkick driving in the distance inside a hangar, followed by a few military jeeps and the rest of the Autobots, she took off for the hangar.

When she got inside, she had to catch her breath before being able to stand straight and look around. She took note of the Autobots in their bipedal modes, except for Optimus, who was still in his alternate mode and the other 'Bots were watching him curiously. It was almost as if they were _afraid_ of him.

"Senator, I suggest you remember that when the NSA wants funding, they call me," Leena turned around abruptly at the sound of a new voice. She saw a blonde haired woman with glasses rushing inside the hangar, a phone to her ear. "When the CIA's gonna take out a target, they ask first for my permission, and the President wants to know which members of Congress are politically vulnerable in terms of, oh, let's say, undiscovered _criminal _conduct, I'm the number he dials." With a click of the button, she hung up the phone and tossed it back to one of the men following her as she switched shoes quickly out of her heels.

Nearby, on a television screen, the news was playing and Leena took a quick glance at it. "_US agencies say they've been monitoring the blast, but if in fact this _was_ a covert military strike, no nation has yet to claim responsible-"_

Suddenly the woman started talking and Leena found her attention drawn back to her. "CIA's up my ass about this _mystery raid_ in the Middle-East, so it's time to come clean. Was your unit involved?" The woman wasted no time when she reached the Colonel.

Will hesitated, "Uhh, I'm not sure.." then he added, "Ma'am."

"I'm Director of National Intelligence," she snapped, still not making eye contact with him as they walked deeper in the building. "I'm a _really_ big fan of intelligent answers," she glared from the corner of her eye at him. Leena didn't like her.

Will stuttered, "I-I can't really tell you _definitively.. _these Autobots are like teenage kids. They like to sneak outta the house every once in a while-"

"Colonel Lennox, are you in command, or are you _not_?" she asked, sounding bored and Leena's fists clenched.

Will rolled his eyes, "_Yes,_ ma'am, I am-"

She stopped abruptly, causing Will to do the same.

"_Stop_ with the ma'am. _Enough_ with the ma'am, do I _look_ like a ma'am?" She glanced at the Asian woman who stood behind her; her glasses snug around her face. She glared at Lennox and shook her head as the Colonel struggled to answer.

"_No, _ma'am," the Asian woman raised an eyebrow, causing Will to change what he was saying quickly. "_Yes,_ ma'am.. yes!" They continued to walk deeper in the hangar.

"This gun is my _perfect _invention, Ironhide!" Wheeljack announced proudly to Ironhide, who smiled down at his new weapon.

"Right," Ironhide nodded.

"Good, you're here! My name's Wheeljack!" the scientist turned around suddenly and told the woman. "I do hope you have answers for 'im. I've never _seen_ him so upset!"

"Optimus, you remember a Charlotte Mearing?" Will asked, stepping closer to the Peterbilt. When he got no response, Will continued slowly. Leena's eyes squinted. Was Prime really _angry_? "Our Director of National Intelligence?"

Mirage took a few steps backwards, waving his arms back and forth. "He's in a bad mood." He wiggled a giant finger between them. "He's-a not talkin' to anybody today."

Charlotte looked less than pleased as she turned her body to face Will, but kept her stern gaze on Prime. "What is this? The _silent_ treatment?"

Ironhide shook his head, heading over to his leader. "We've seen that before, and this is _not_ that-"

"Definitely _not_," Wheeljack commented in the background.

"-_This_ is worse," Ironhide finished. Then, unexpectedly, he growled and raised a fist. Before anybody could stop him, it was too late. He had already done it. "Prime! _Make_ something of yourself!" His fist hit the top of Prime's alternate mode with a loud **CLANK**and Optimus began his transformation immediately. "He's pissed.." Ironhide muttered.

Optimus crashed down to the floor, his optics narrowed at Mearing with anger, which made Leena want to take a step backwards. The calm, gentle and kind Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, was actually _pissed_. "You _lied_ to us! Everything humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared. So, why was_ this_ found in human possession?"

Charlotte's eyes, as well as Leena's, followed his finger and they landed on the object that the team had obviously uncovered earlier that day in Chernobyl. With a long pause, Mearing looked at Will, the other Autobots, and then returned her stare back at their leader.

She needed to explain.. and she needed to do it _now_.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own the script I used from DOTM! And now you know that this story takes place during DOTM. :P<strong>

**ALSO, 2014 is the official year that Transformers 4 will come out! Just lettin' you all know for those of you who didn't!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some minor flirting.. nothing big. xD Thanks for the feedback, guys!**

* * *

><p>Everybody was silent after Prime had snapped those words. It had been far too long since the Autobots, and even the humans who've known him since his arrival on Earth, had seen him this angered. Leena had to admit that she was even shocked.<p>

Finally, Ironhide broke the silence. "Make it snappy, woman! You think we have time?"

Charlotte glared at the mech before directing her attention back to Optimus. "_We_ were in the dark on this, also."

"Ha," Ironhide rolled his optics, turning around to walk away. Leena wasn't very surprised at his sudden attitude with the woman, mainly because Leena felt the same way and probably would have acted like that as well.

Charlotte glanced at him slowly before returning her look back on the leader before her. "It was Director-only clearance at Sector 7, until now," she added, pointing a finger at him. Turning around to her assistant. "The bag."

The Asian woman with the glasses looked nervous as she dug around through the variety of bags she was holding. "_Which bag_?" She whispered.

Charlotte turned her head sideways and spoke through gritted teeth, "_Hermes Birkin Green Ostrich.." _she shook her head and turned around to look at Optimus as the woman rushed the bag over. "My _God_.." She opened the bag and dug her hand around in it. "This is a secret few men know and fewer still remain alive." When she grabbed what she needed, she gave the bag back and turned around. "Allow me to please introduce to you, two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut, Dr. Buzz Aldrin. One of the first two men to step foot on the moon." Walking up to the older, white-haired man dressed in a suit, who had just entered the room, she shook his hand and then turned her body away from him to direct another hand to Optimus. "Sir, Optimus Prime," she told Buzz.

Mr. Aldrin looked up at Optimus; 'amazed' written all over his aged and matured face. "From a fellow space traveler, it's a _true_ honor!"

"The honor.. is mine," Optimus replied, bending down to his level to be more respectable.

"Our entire space-race from the 1960's, it appears, was in response to _one_ event," Charlotte said, grabbing everybody's attention.

"Oh, well.. I would've never guessed _that_," Ironhide snarled, continuing to verbally abuse Mearing. "This doesn't explain _why_ humans know of this engine part.. and why they were running tests on it.."

"Well, if you would shut that _mouth_ of yours, I'm sure you'll know within the next minute," Charlotte snapped, earning a glare from both mech and Leena. Leena's fists clenched. _Who_ was _she_ to speak to Ironhide like that? She had no right!

"Ironhide, stand down," Optimus told him gently. He nodded back down at Buzz. "Please, continue."

"Our astronauts investigated a _crashed alien ship._ No survivors on board," The first Director began.

Buzz stepped forward, "We were sworn to secrecy by our Commander in Chief."

"A total of thirty-five people knew the _real_ plan at NASA," The first Director added.

The second looked around almost nervously, "The Soviets managed to land un-manned probes. Somehow, they must've picked up that fuel rod."

"We believe the Russians deduced that the rod was a fissionable fuel assembly, believed they had it mastered, then tried to _harness_ it at Chernobyl," Mearing stated.

"Within six missions in all, we took hundreds of photos and samples," The first Director began and then slowly, added, "We locked them away forever. The Lunar Program was shut down."

Ironhide didn't look too convinced, "Well, did you search the _crash vault_?"

Silence, but Leena was the first to break it. She leaned in and pointed a finger. "That's a _great_ question, Ironhide."

All heads snapped to her direction, including Mearing's, who did not look too pleased. "And who the hell are you?" Charlotte snapped. "I don't recall inviting _children_ in this hangar who have no idea what is going on."

"I'm actually twenty-five," Leena replied boldly. "And I am Ironhide's trainee."

"And she's also a friend of mine," Will Lennox added, causing both Charlotte and Leena to look at him; Leena was a bit more surprised. "She was invited here by me," he lied. "and she's not going anywhere."

Charlotte, who either did not want to waste time and argue, or start unnecessary conflict in front of Buzz Aldrin and the other directors, turned back to Optimus. "Very well. Optimus, do continue. I'll have a _chat_ with you all later." She shot Leena a dirty glance.

Optimus sighed, probably thinking about how ridiculous everybody was being at that moment. "The ship's name was _The Ark_. I watched it escape Cybertron myself." He began to walk over to Charlotte. "It was carrying an Autobot technology which would've won us the war.. and it's Captain."

"Who is it's Captain?" Charlotte asked.

"The _great Sentinel Prime_," Optimus nodded. "The technology's inventor. He was Commander of the Autobots before me. It's imperative that I find it before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there!" Charlotte nodded in agreement hastily. "And," Optimus sighed, "we must pray it's in time."

* * *

><p>"You!" Leena turned around on instinct just in time to see Charlotte marching towards her. "Who do you think you are? This information is all <em>classified<em>. You had no right being in here-"

"She was here under my order," Will's voice cut in before Leena could reply. "She had my permission and I take full responsibility for it."

"I'd like to know why she had your permission in the first place, Colonel," Charlotte folded her arms. "This is serious business and _I_ can only allow those who are _needed_ to come in and listen, not young women-in-training."

"Like I said," Will told her. "I take full responsibility. I shouldn't have allowed it and she didn't know."

"Well," Mearing brushed herself off. "Let's make sure this doesn't happen in the future and I mean it." With a swift spin on her heel, Mearing was walking in the opposite direction.

"You didn't have to do that," Leena told him quietly when the woman got far enough away. "If I wasn't supposed to be there, then I should be the one taking responsibility-"

"Hey," Will smiled. "Don't worry yourself about it, Schiffer. It's fine. Besides, it's not like anything is going to happen to me. It's done with."

"I owe you a thank you," Leena told him, but he shook his head.

"Nah, you don't. Don't worry about it, Lee." He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and she froze under his grip. She wasn't sure if he noticed this or not, but she prayed he didn't. "If you ever need anything, I'm here."

"As am I," she replied quickly, hoping he would get the message. She wasn't sure why, but something _made_ her want to be friends with him.

Will looked at her for a few, uncomfortable seconds before he smiled. "Walk with me?"

Nodding and a bit surprised, Leena managed to stutter out a "s-sure," before walking alongside the Colonel. Glancing over at Ironhide, she saw him wink at her before she continued on her way.

* * *

><p>"So, I imagine Ironhide told you everything?" Will asked with a sigh as the two walked beside each other slowly. Then, he looked over at her with a small grin.<p>

She shook her head, obviously confused. "I'm not sure what you mean, actually. Ironhide didn't tell me much." She shrugged. "He said to be a friend and that is all."

"Oh, well I bet I have you curious now, huh?" He chuckled, but all Leena did was shrug. He sighed, placing his hands in his pockets. "My wife and I are having minor troubles.. well," he ran a hand down his face. "I guess it's more like _major_ troubles.

"You don't have to tell me this, Will," Leena began, but Will cut her off with the shake of his head.

"No, no," he chuckled. "It helps to talk about it." There was a couple seconds of silence before he cleared his throat, speaking once again. "I have a daughter. She'll be a year old in about four months or so."

"What's her name?" Leena asked gently, smiling. She adored kids.

"Annabelle," Will smiled back at her, his soft, brown hair glowing in the sunlight. "Or Annie for short." Suddenly, his face got serious and he looked away. "Sarah, my wife, thinks that.. being around the 'Bots isn't in Annabelle's best interest. We've fought about it on and off. Ironhide was always like a second father to her from the moment he saw her. It's hurting us both, and sometimes.. I wonder if it's even hurting Sarah at all."

Leena frowned, her eyes dropping to look at the ground under her feet. "That is a true shame," she began. "I can't imagine what it would be like if my parents split up, or how it'd feel to them. Then again," she shrugged, looking up at him with squinted eyes. "If it is going to hurt you worse staying in the marriage, I guess it's wise to get out."

At first she thought she had said the wrong thing, judging by the way he looked at her, but then, to her relief, he nodded. "I agree. It's not healthy."

"Regardless," Leena continued. "I wish you the best of luck in both situations, and I hope in the end, you are happy."

Will slowed his walking, staring at her with something odd written in his eyes, but she was unable to decipher it. Her cheeks flushed slightly at the staring, but soon he replied with, "I'm sure I will be." After more uncomfortable silence, Will broke it. "Where you're from.. is _every_ girl gorgeous?"

She blinked once, went wide-eyed and then laughed. "_What_?" She snorted. "Oh, come on, you can't be serious." She rolled her eyes with a grin. "I _wish_ I was as beautiful as people claim. I've met prettier."

"I was just being honest, but hey," he shrugged with a child-like half-smile. "believe what you want."

"Don't be a flirt," she told him with a small shove.

"You're the one who is being touchy," he winked and then laughed when he received another, harsher push. "Ow! That one was kinda rough. You work out?"

"Shut it," she replied shyly, looking away. "Working with Ironhide pays off."

"I bet it does," Will told her. "But, I guess I should get back to work. Prime and Ratchet are gonna leave the base soon to head up to the moon. So, I'll talk to you later?"

Leena nodded. "Of course."

"Alright, great," Will smiled one final time before heading off to get back to his duties.

Leena sighed, knowing it was going to be a long day. Especially with these knew and unexpected feelings sprouting throughout her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to develop their friendship a bit more.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

So, I really don't care if I'm breaking fanfiction rules, but I just wanted to make this author's note to tell you all that I DID NOT forget about you! I just went through surgery, and I'm in a lot of pain for now. I'll probably be back to posting new chapters later. Right now the pain isn't so bad, so I figured I'd get this note out real quick.

Sorry guys! I'll hope to update all of my stories by the end of the week depending on how things go!

Thanks!

Sam/Demonator


End file.
